Warrior
Warriors, otherwise referred to as Senshi (戦士), in Naruto: Dark Clouds, are the primary focus and the main military power in the series. Most come from a hidden village and will perform missions for a fee. These missions can include: doing manual labour, acting as escorts, gathering secret information, retrieving stolen items, carrying out assassinations, etc. In times of war, warriors will come together to defend their villages and land. Warriors can be devided and classified with the follow terms: Race, Class and Subclass. Race Race 'is a term used to name a group of warriors who share similar and distinct physical characteristics, powers and abilities. The known races, in the '''Dark Clouds '''Universe, are as follow: Koneko_Licking.jpg Images (3)-0.jpg Half_Demon.jpg Human.jpg Dragon_Slayer.png God_Slayer.jpg From left to right and from up to below: 'Nekomata, Devil, Half Demon, Human, Dragon Slayer and Demi-God. Class and Subclass Warriors are placed into classes according to what their abilities are. Below classes are the subclasses, which are given to a warrior according to what area they excel in their class or classes. The classes and respective subclasses that a warrior can have are as follow: *'Swordsman': Warriors placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors adept at swordsmanship.It is one of the three Knight classes, together with the Lancer and Archer classes. 945126_314116888720087_909647705_n.png|Swordsman 945123_322219257909850_1700639559_n.png|Dual Blader images (15).jpg|Tri Blader 943465_314579618673814_1219602778_n.jpg|Blade Master **'Dual Blade': This subclass is for the swordsmen that are adept and excel in dual blading. **'Tri Blade': This subclass is for the swordsmen that are adept and excel in fighting with three blades at the same time. **'Blade Master': This subclass is for the swordsmen that are adept and excel in fighting with more than three blades at the same time. *'Ninja': Only warriors that can use chackra are given this class. They are known for their stealth and from their various ways of using chackra; from ninjustsu to taijutsu to genjutsu. *'Magician': Often refered as Mages or Wizards, they are warriors that resource to the use of magic to fight. **'Caster': This subclass falls on the mages that expel their magic from their body as opposed to do it through the use of a weapon or outside source. **'Enchanter': A mage that needs to use an external source to produce the Magic. *'Lancer': Warriors placed within this class are very agile, proficient in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed, and skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with the Swordsman and Archer classes. *'Archer': Warriors placed within this class are usually proficient with projectiles and, more so than any other class, their true strength, and the qualifying condition to be placed in this class is determined not by their attributes; but the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. It is one of the three Knight classes, together with the Swordsman and Lancer classes. * Martial Arts Master: One that is deemed a Martial Arts Master has great expertise in either one or more fighting styles of hand-to-hand combat and has great raw strength overall. They often fight to increase their strength and acquire their latent potential. Category:Races Category:Classes